


Destiel Smut

by punkrockdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Destiel Smut Brigade, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockdean/pseuds/punkrockdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is from a big city, use to the crimes and sins of everyday life, and Cas is from a small town where he has always been sheltered. When Dean gets in trouble in California and he is sent to live with his uncle in Kansas, he meets Castiel at his new school. They're both seniors and on top of the world, but are still finding out new things about themselves. Dean has introduced Cas to a whole new world, making him not so innocent. And Cas has introduced Dean to new feelings that he thought he could only have about girls. From sex to drugs, Dean is the typical bad boy. All the girls throw themselves at his feet, but Castiel is just as weak-kneed around Dean as they are. His charisma is too powerful, and the way Dean looks at him makes him want to burst. So maybe Dean is taking advantage of Cas with all the flirting and touching, but Cas kinda likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is SMUT. As in PORN with a plot. Please be 15+
> 
> Be prepared for a lot of crude langue and explicit content.

* Castiel

After the last period bell rang, I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran for the classroom door. I burst out into a crowd of students, all shuffling toward their lockers. I jogged down a flight of stairs and right to Dean's locker, looking around for him. I smiled and nodded as a girl waved at me, but kept my eyes searching the halls. I learned against Dean's shiny red locker, waiting impatiently. Did he just head out to the car without me?

"Hey Cas," I hear a familiar voice from behind me, and spin around. Hazel eyes meet mine, and I smile. Sam doesn't smile back, and I can tell he's holding back tears.

"Hey Sammy. What's wrong?" I ask, and he scoffs.

"Some dick punched me and made fun me today. I told Dean and now he's taking care of it, but I'm pretty sure he's just gonna embarrass me," Sam says, biting on his lip. I laugh a little at Dean, knowing that his version of taking care of it can't be pretty. 

"You know you don't mean that," I tell him, smiling widely. Sam did know it. He loved bragging about how tough his brother is, and he would never admit it, but he liked how his brother was so protective over him. Just the thought of anyone being anything like a father to him was heart warming. Now Dean had some interesting ways of showing his love, like beating up freshmen boys that picked on Sam, but that wasn't the only thing he did for Sam. 

"Yeah. Dean said that you'd pull around front in a few minutes though," Sam smiles a little, and I'm glad he's cheering up. 

"You got the keys?" I question, and Sam pulls the Impala keys from his pocket and jingles them.

"Damn straight," Sam laughs, then cheers.

"Fuck yes," I chuckle, grabbing the keys from Sam.

The Impala. Dean's Uncle Bobby, who he lives with, owns a junk yard called Singer Salvage Yard. Last summer, amongst all the junk, Dean uncovered a gem. There, under countless piles of shit, was the remains of a 1967 Chevy Impala. The motor was crap and the body was totaled, but somehow Dean made something of it. He poured sweat and shed blood for that thing, working day and night until she looked like she just came off the lot. Maybe better than she did coming off the lot. I have no idea how he knew what to do, or where he even learned it, but she ran so damn smooth that you'd think she didn't have like 250,000 miles on her. Dean loved that car, but he insisted on not driving it as often as I'd like because it lessened chance that he'd wreck it. But it also payed off when we did ride around in it. 

You felt like a million dollars in the driver's seat of the Impala, mostly because the girls always waved. It's like you know you look good, and that car somehow gives you so much more confidence then you've ever had without it. And also, thought I hate to admit it, Dean looks so fucking good when he drives it. With his little smirk on his lips, he would do a small wave back to the girls who called out because they knew it was his ride. God, I would kill for that smirk to be for me. 

I pull out the keys as we arrive at the car, unlocking the doors and hopping in. I groan at how ungodly hot the vehicle had gotten baking in the smoldering sun, then start rolling down the windows hastily. 

Sam jumps in the back seat and I put my bag next to him, putting the car in ignition. The engine turns over, sounding as beautiful as ever, and I pull out of the parking space. I can see Dean up in front of the school, towering over some stupid looking kid.  
There is a semi-circle driveway, and I pull around until I'm close to Dean. Here I can get a good look at the asshole that picks on Sammy. His face is covered with acne, and his hair honestly looks like it hadn't been washed in a month. He was probably a half foot shorter than Sam, but he looked like the kind of idiot who would pick on someone bigger than him. Sam was easily 5'9", barely shorter than me at 5'10", and he wasn't the lanky kid he use to be. Sam was in the weight room all year, preparing for basketball. He said he had played at his old school in California, and was out to make at least JV if not varsity his freshman year. Either way, he was far bigger than the kid who looked grotesque. 

"That's the kid who punched you? How did he even reach your face?" I ask Sam, turning around and laughing. Sam laughs too, and shrugs. I now notice the purplish area just below Sam's cheek, and smile a little at him. 

"You're just too fuckin' nice Sammy. You coulda took him. Hell, you could make him sorry," I sigh, and Sam shrugs.

"I don't wanna be that guy. I have better things to do than fuck with the people who want to pick a fight," Sam says, and I just feel so proud of him. Maybe if his dad was worth a shit he would have grown up knowing how great of a kid he is. At least Dean tells him. I actively envy their closeness, and wish every day that I had someone like that. I have an older sister named Hannah in college, but she has never been close to me. She's four years older, just like Dean is to Sam, but she could never be bothered to even talk with her "annoying baby brother" unless it benefitted her. I also envied Sam for the attention he got from Dean. Yes, I was Dean's best friend, but I know he would always choose Sammy over me. I guess I have to respect that. 

Dean finishes his little chat with the greasy kid by shoving him against the cement wall, and then he heads to the Impala. I smile at him and he smiles back as he opens the door and gets in the front seat. 

"What's up big hero? Have fun beating some freshman ass?" I laugh, and Dean rolls his eyes. 

"Well I'm gonna be beating your ass too if you don't can it. And yes, actually, I did have fun. He won't be messin' with you anymore, Sammy," Dean answers, turning around to wink at Sam. Sam smiles and whoops as we pull forward, headed to Bobby's house. I honk at the kid who looks humiliated and then leave him in the dust. Sam makes one last look out the back, and waves to the douche. 

"Don't you just love Fridays?" I giggle, and I watch Sam smile through the mirror. 

"Yeah actually. I'm going to my friend Dylan's house, he asked me and a couple other people to come over. We're gonna hang out with these girls Jess and Sydney. He lives down by the elementary school. You think you can drop me off?" Sam asks eagerly, and I shrug.

"Dean?" I ask, knowing it's his decision. Bobby never cared if Dean and Sam did shit before coming home, as long as they were home by their 10:00 curfew. But Dean was another story. He didn't let Sam go anywhere unless he knew exactly where he was at all times.

"Yeah, sure. Just stay around his house, okay Sammy? If you guys go anywhere like the movies or shit, you have to tell me where you're going. Got it? And text me if you're staying the night too," Dean warns, and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Yeah I know, Dean. Thanks," he laughs, and then tells me the address. And when we drop Sammy off, I can't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. Bobby went somewhere this week on some type of fishing trip with his buddies, so Dean and I are alone in the house until we go pick up Sam. I can only cross my fingers that Sam ends up staying the night. Time alone with Dean? Yeah. That would make my weekend.

When Dean and I arrive home, we both throw our bags down in the hallway and go up to his room. Dean checks his phone and confirms that Sammy is staying the night at his friend's house, making my heart leap up into my throat. I act casual, but I think we both know that's going on in each other's heads.

Dean turns on the TV and flops down on his bed while I lounge on the couch. I pull out my phone, but I still watch Dean out of the corner of my eye. Waiting for him to make a move. God, I've wanted him all day. Fucking Dean had become almost a regular thing since mid-summer, maybe two months ago, and he always had me begging on my knees. He was just irresistible. 

"So, whatcha wanna do, babe?" Dean says, looking down at me with a little smirk. My heart leaped and I nearly rolled my eyes at him calling me babe. The flirting again. Teasing was always his thing. 

"Just watching TV his fine," I say, trying to hide a smile. It's Dean's turn to roll his eyes, and he throws his legs over and sits on the end of the bed. He kicks off his shoes and socks, then runs his fingers through his hair.

"Okay. Then I'm gonna get more comfortable," he announces, his fingers now dancing along the hem of his t-shirt. He slowly pulls his shirt up and over his head, then drags it down his arms. He flings it somewhere in his room, then lays back. His toned, tanned chest looks so sexy, but I try to keep my game up. Just for once I want him to need me, not make me beg for him. I always beg for him. Can't it change just this time? I feel so ashamed and needy when I'm on my knees, begging for Dean to take me.

Next, Dean unbuttons his restricting jeans and pulls down the zipper, finally pushing them to his ankles. I can see the bulge in his black boxers, his dick only half hard. Just seeing him like this gets me going, and I can start to feel my own dick getting hard. Dean sighs and looks over at me, his dick swelling bigger by the minute. His hand brushes over it, pulling up until the dripping tip is exposed above the waistband of his boxers. Precum shines, and Dean brushes his thumb over it and bites his lip sexily. I try not to give in, but still let my eyes rake over Dean's body like I could devour him with this glare alone.

"You know what? I can't make you join me, but I am gonna get off, with or without you," Dean shrugs, reaching down to rub his hardening erection. My own cock strains against my jeans, and I want so badly to jump on Dean. I want to feel his lips against mine, and taste every inch of his fit body. He just makes me so fucking horny. I have no idea why he's doing this to me, but I like it nonetheless.

Dean takes his hand off is cock long enough to get up and kick his door closed, then lay back down with the remote in his hand. He flips through the channels until he goes into the high channels that can only mean one thing. Porn. 

Dean clicks on a random video and looks over at me, giggling. His eyes have darkened with the lust he soon succumbs to, but they still shine mischievously. His little smirk to go along with the look he gives me is so sexy, and I let out a little groan. 

"Fuck Dean," I breathe, shifting uncomfortably. My dick is definitely hard now, demanding attention as Dean takes off his last layer of clothing. His boxers fall off the side of the bed, his cock standing tall and proud. The vein up the bottom of his shaft is clearly defined, and the head of his dick drips. I want to wrap my lips around his cock so badly, but I also want to see how this plays out. 

"Well, I would like you to fuck me, but you're not even moving at the moment," Dean laughs as he replies, looking at me lustfully. He puts one fist around his hard cock firmly and drags it up and down, not even watching the porn that plays on his TV. All I can hear is their desperate moaning, and my cock gets so hard thinking about Dean's moans. The sound he makes are just as sexy as him, rumbling from deep in his throat, getting more needy and desperate as his cock pumps in and out of me. And when he cums, oh god, the way he says my name... 

I tear my eyes away from Dean's gorgeous body momentarily to watch the screen as the moaning gets louder. Two girls, dressed in lace, go down on each other. A blonde girl makes out aggressively with a brunette girl, shoving her tongue in the chick's mouth while fingering her. Her fingers pump in and out of the brunette's hole wildly as her thumb massages the brunette's clit, and suddenly the girl shudders in pleasure. She's wracked with the convulsions of her orgasm, and I whine at how hard my cock has gotten in my pants. I imagine Dean shoving his tongue in my mouth just like the blonde girl violated the brunette, and I imagine Dean convulsing with an orgasm. I literally moan out loud, letting my hand wonder to my jean-clad cock.

"Dean, why the fuck do you do this to me?" I growl, getting up. I tear my shirt off and throw it behind me, quickly kicking off my shoes and pulling down my jeans. Dean's hand still leisurely pulls on his own cock, and he smiles in victory as I pull off my last article of clothing and release my hard cock from it's restraints. Dean flicks off the TV and stands up, walking toward me. I feel so small as the taller boy tilts my head up and looks into my eyes with a grin. His smile was a fucking beautiful thing to see, and his green eyes look at me like I'm a piece of meat. 

As soon as Dean's hands touch my chest, I feel electricity fly through me. His lips smash against mine, tongue wasting no time to intrude my mouth. Dean licks every corner of my mouth, making me moan again. He pulls back to bite my lips softly, and I can't believe how horny I am. I push my hips forward to rub against Dean, and he moans into my mouth as our hard cocks rub up against one another. I snake my hand down between us and stroke his cock, running my thumb over the head and smearing his precum around. I start to jerk our cocks together, moaning at the feeling of his hard erection rubbing against mine.

"Fuck Cas, I've been so horny all day thinkin' bout you," Dean moans onto my lips, and I moan back. Dean dirty talking is my weakness, and it was definitely effecting me today just as much as any day. I feel Dean's strong hands slide down to my ass, squeezing tight and pulling my body up against his. We stumble back, and Dean sits on the bed. I follow him and end up sitting on his lap, rutting my dick up against his and humping him like an animal. We were both moaning and desperate, just a couple of horny teenagers needing a release. I wanted Dean so fucking bad, and I wanted to feel every inch of his perfect body.

Dean and I's mouths continue to violate one another, licking and sucking hard. I tangle my fingers in Dean's short, soft dirty blonde hair, shoving my tongue in his mouth as I do so. He tasted like mint gum and a taste that was uniquely his own, one that I couldn't get enough of. I licked all around Dean's hot mouth, sucking on his lips until I couldn't resist his dick anymore. I grind myself down against him one last time, then get off his lap. Dean stands up, smirking and running his hands over my shoulders and chest as I sink to my knees. Dean's cock stands up in front of me, his hard erection so close to my lips. 

I reach up and slowly pump Dean's hard member, stroking up and down while looking him in the eyes. I lick once up the vein under his cock, causing Dean to shudder as my tongue barely passes over his cock. Once at the tip, I let the head slide into my mouth, swirling my tongue around and sucking lightly. I took more in slowly, sliding my lips down over Dean's erection until I could feel his trimmed hair touch my nose. Dean's cock wasn't huge, maybe an average seven inches, but he was good at what he did with it. Dean was the best fuck I've ever had, and he was a guy. Girls just can't do the same for me and turn me on like Dean does. Dean can just always can make me completely fucked out and cum way harder. Then again, maybe it's because I just fancy Dean so much more than girls. 

I slowly bob my head up and down Dean's hard cock, gagging slightly as he takes control and guides my head over his swollen member. I moan around him, and Dean throws his head back in pleasure. I use my free hand to slowly start jacking my own cock, being unbelievably turned on by Dean. As my tongue dips into his slit, Dean moans loudly and bucks his hips slightly. 

"Oh fuck Cas. You look so fucking hot with my cock down your throat, baby. You like sucking this dick? Hm?" Dean mutters dirtily, stroking my dark unruly hair as tears well up in my eyes. His dick had hit my gag reflex one too many times, and now I had to word even harder not to choke on Dean's thick cock. But even more, I wanted Dean to feel as good as he could make me feel. I wasn't about to quit now.

I hummed around Dean's cock and let him fuck my mouth, running my own hand up and down my cock.

"That's right baby. Jerk your hard cock while you suck me, you slut," Dean growls, eyes glued to my own. Dean moaned loudly and stood me up, immediately grabbing my ass roughly and grinding his hips against mine as his lips found mine. The kiss was rougher and more needy than before, and I pull away, breathing hard.

"Oh fuck. I need you Dean," I gasp, not caring anymore about the begging. I did need him. I was desperate. Dean could always make me cave in the end. I just needed his hard cock in me.

"Not yet Cas. Be patient," Dean commands, smirking smugly at me and sinking to his own knees. His lips find the head of my dripping cock quickly, and I gasp as his tongue circles the head of my dick.

"Oh s-shit Dean, shit," I cry, running my fingers through Dean's hair as he goes down on me. My cock felt so fucking good in Dean's warm mouth, and I almost came just looking at the gorgeous man sucking me off. Dean's beautiful eyes shone as he looked up at me through hooded eyes, mouth just as needy as I had been a minute before. 

"Fuck Dean, take my cock," I breathe, guiding Dean's perfect lips over my erection. Dean's tongue did fucking magic things to me, gliding over all the right places as he sucked at just the right times. I moan, thrusting my hips forward a little as my balls clenched. 

"Oh-oh fuck Dean," I gasp, and he pulls away quickly, just as I begin to feel my orgasm build up in my stomach. 

"Not yet, angel," Dean smiles, lapping at the tip of my rock hard cock one last time before standing up.  
I crush Dean's lips against mine as son as he is level with me, grinding against him. I needed a release so bad, and I feel like I've never been this horny in my life. But I guess I feel like that every time with Dean. I just can't be around the guy without getting a fucking hard on.

"Want you to.... Fuck me..." I mumble between sloppy kisses, and Dean moans at the thought. He spins me around and bends me over the bed, looking hungrily over my body. I put my ass up and spread my legs, moaning as my cock brushes the mattress.

"Fuck Cas... You look so damn good all ready for me to fuck you baby," Dean moans, cock in his hand. He runs his thumb over the tip and jerks slowly as I look back at him, watching his every move. Dean makes eye contact and reaches over to his bedside table, opening a drawer and grabbing some lube. Flicking open the cap, he spreads the liquid over his cock, pumping it to spread it around, and then he adds more to his fingers. Dean drags his digits over my waiting asshole, and I gasp at the new feeling. Dean's fingers circle the ring of muscle, then I feel the wet tip of his cock run over my ass. 

"Oh fuck Cas. So ready for me baby," Dean whispers, tossing the lube back and running his hands over my ass. He ruts his cock up against my butt, and I wiggle a little in anticipation. Dean slaps one hand hard down on my ass, then grabs it, massaging my now stinging cheeks. I moan and push back on Dean's cock, being tortured by every second I have to wait. My cock was just so fucking hard, and I was about to cum just listening to Dean's voice.

"You want me to fuck you Cas?" Dean breathes, his cock rutting a little faster. His hard dick slid up and down my crack easily with the lube, and I almost cried out. After I don't answer, Dean stops altogether.

"I said, do you want me to fuck you Cas?" He demands, and I shake a little. My cock is so painfully hard that if I don't cum soon, I might just pass out. 

"Please fuck my ass Dean, please. I need your fucking cock in me," I groan, and I feel the head of Dean's cock press into my asshole. I moan at the same time as he does, throwing my head back in pleasure. I had waited to feel Dean's hard cock in me all day, and I was unbelievably turned on at this point.

"Shit Cas. You're always so fuckin' tight for me baby," Dean grunts, pushing his cock all the way into my tight hole. I moan at his dirty words and grind back against Dean's hips, moving his cock in and out of me.

"Move Dean," I cry, wiggling my ass. Dean groans and starts to thrust his hips, increasing speed as we go. Soon the only sound in the room is Dean's balls slapping against my ass and our moans that seem to echo each other. 

I feel so full as Dean thrusts hard and fast, and I savor the feeling. My cock aches to be touched, but I'm scared I would just collapse if I didn't use both arms to support myself on the bed. I let my head fall down into the pillows, moaning loudly as Dean hit just the right spot. My continuous strings of moans become muffled by the pillows, but I don't care anymore. 

"Oh fuck Dean. I'm gonna cum," I gasp, feeling Dean hit that wonderful spot inside me every time his dick slides into my hole. Dean snakes his hand around my body and starts to jerk my cock fast and hard while he thrusts increasingly fast. My breathing becomes labored and I see stars as Dean's thumb runs over the head of my cock.

"Oh-oh-oh my god... DEAN!" I yelp, thrusting my hips back hard against his cock, but also thrusting into his hand harder. Everything was so overwhelming, and I felt the pleasure fly through me like a bullet. White ropes of cum began to shoot out of my cock and onto my stomach, and I cry out Dean's name over and over. I feel like I can't breathe, and Dean's name leaves my lips like a chant. Dean's hand eventually slows down pumping my cock until he's sure my orgasm was rode out, then stops altogether.

Though his hand left my spent cock, Dean's hips only snapped faster and faster into my tight ass. 

"F-fuck Cas. I'm cumming," Dean gasped, pulling out of my clenching ass. His hand flew to his cock and he began jerking his cock fast. His fist was a blur around his hardness, and he threw his head back in pleasure. I spun around and sank to my knees in front of him, still calming down from my own mind-blowing orgasm.

"O-oh fuck. C-cas," Dean mewled, shooting his seed all over my chest and face. I tasted a little bit that landed on my lips, and moaned. Dean jerked his cock all the way through his orgasm, and I admired his beautiful body that was coated in a layer of sweat. Dean convulsed with pleasure just like the girl on the video, and I moan at the sight before me. Dean, with his eyes squeezed closed and his hand on his cock, was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Oh fuck yeah baby, you're so fucking good Cas, oh god," Dean moans, tugging on his cock as his orgasm finishes. I wrap my lips around Dean's cock, and one last drop of cum lands on my tongue. I swallow and lick off Dean's cock, looking up at him. His fingers run through my hair, and I pull off his cock with a small popping sound.

The other boy pulls me up and we collapse on the bed next to each other. I grab a Kleenex from the nightstand and wipe my own and Dean's cum off of me, then turn to kiss him. His lips were still so hot and wet, swollen from sucking my cock earlier. I couldn't help but to suck hard on his beautiful red lips, knowing this was almost over. Dean pulls me close until I'm right against his body, and slowly kisses me.

I relish the feeling of Dean slowly tangling his tongue with mine, wishing we could stay like this forever.

"You were so good for me baby. You always get me so fuckin' horny Cas. You're so damn perfect," Dean moans against my lips, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I blush even though he doesn't see my face, and shiver as Dean begins sucking on my neck.

I almost get hard again just being with Dean like this, loving the feeling of being in Dean's arms. He was paying attention to only me, and I knew that only he could make me feel like this. Dean Winchester ruined me, and I will always have to live with that. Never will I love someone as I love Dean Winchester. I am forever his, and I'm pretty sure he knows it. 

But as we drift off to a peaceful and much-needed nap in each other's arms, my unhealthy attachment to Dean doesn't seem that bad. I'll let him use me any day, and he knows that as well. I'm just counting down the minutes until Dean Winchester makes me fall in love with him all over again.


End file.
